


Defection to the Light

by DailyAl, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Hux is so in love, I can't be serious with these tags, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren goes back to the light, M/M, TellyAl, and he doesn't even know it, han solo is alive, hermit Luke Skywalker, honestly I'm trying, like damn, my garbage child, now with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ben. Come home.”</p><p>Kylo Ren stared into the face of this man, his own father, begging for him to return. He felt his lip quivering, his legs shaking. He could feel the darkness, black and thick, oozing out of him, out of his very being. He couldn't fight it. He couldn't fight the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defection to the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy TellyAl's newest project. This story will of course have more chapters in the near future so please bear with us. 
> 
> As it is, we're currently searching for an artist to illustrate our stories. If you're interested or know someone who might be, you can contact us either in the comments or on Telly's tumblr. Her url is TellyLikesPudding. Thank you so much and enjoy the first chapter of Defenction to the Light.

"Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time.”

His voice, harsh through the vocal filter, echoed through the vacuous space as he faced his father.

Han frowned, staring directly through the slit in the visor.

”Take off that mask. You don't need it,” he said, not demanding but asking.

”What do you think you'll see if I do?“ Kylo inquired.

”The face of my son.“

The comment caught Kylo off guard. He resisted the urge to step back, squaring his shoulders and raising his hands. With a loud click that echoed through the air, he pulled off his helmet.

The two made eye contact and Kylo knew removing it was a mistake. The emotion of Han’s face was raw and unhidden, just as he knew his would be; it had always been that way.

”Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father, so I destroyed him,” Kylo spat.

”That's what Snoke wants you to believe, but it's not true. My son is alive.“

”No. The Supreme Leader is wise,” Kylo answered without hesitation.

”Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true.“

Kylo’s argument died on his tongue. He was right.

”… It’s too late,” he said, struggling to keep face.

Han’s expression changed at his words, his eyes soft but his brow determined. He stepped closer, near enough to reach out and touch him.

“No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you.“

In an instant, Kylo was a child again, wanting only to be with his parents yet never being allowed to see them for more than a few days at a time. He remembered the disappointment he felt as if it were yesterday, being told repeatedly that his mother was too busy or his father was away again. 

He could still hear the arguing and fighting that had become commonplace between the two, sometimes lasting for days but always followed by a stony silence and a disappearance from his father.

He remembered being sent away to his Uncle as if it would fix everything, feeling rejected as he was simply pushed aside to be someone else’s problem.

“I'm being torn apart,” he said, his voice quivering with intensity. “I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?”

A series of emotions visibly crossed his father’s face. Their eyes met and Han sighed.

“I can't help you; I never could. But I’m here for you now like I never was when you were young. I’m here to take you home.”

Kylo Ren stared into the face of this man, his father, begging for him to return. He felt his lip quivering, his legs shaking. He could feel the darkness, black and thick and cold, retreating out of him, out of his very being. He couldn't fight it; he couldn't fight the light. He didn't want to.

  
Ben Solo crumpled to his knees, his shoulders shaking almost spasmodically with the force of his sobbing.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice shaking. “I’m so so sorry.”

He felt arms encircle him, holding him firmly but gently. He pressed his face against his father's warm chest and he cried. The two remained there for a few minutes before Han gently pulled back, looking into his son's dark tear-glazed eyes.

"We need to go now, Ben." Ben nodded softly and rose with the help of his father. He glanced down at the lightsaber in his hand and grimaced before dropping it off the side of the bridge, watching it fall into the darkness where it belonged.

………

Ben watched from the Millennium Falcon as the Starkiller base exploded, everything he had become going with it. He couldn't help but wonder how his father, how anyone, could forgive him. How would he be received? What would he do now? Especially without… He winced as neatly combed red hair, pale skin, and clear green eyes passed through his mind. What would Hux think of him now? He knew this shouldn't have concerned him but…

Ben was snapped out of his trance when he sensed a presence behind him. He turned to meet the distrustful face of Rey.

"Now you listen to me,” she all but growled. “I don't care who you are or what you are. I don't even care what you do, so long as you never ever betray our trust, because if you do, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Ben nodded gently, raising his hands in surrender. Rey, seemingly satisfied with his answer, stormed back to the front of the ship, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

………

The moment they had landed at the base of the Resistance, the ship was surrounded by people, families, welcoming home the heroes that had saved the Galaxy. Ben sensed her immediately, waiting just outside and buzzing with, was it excitement or anxiety? He couldn’t blame her for the latter.

  
Han drew a protective if hesitant arm around Ben as the doors slowly opened. Ben let himself be led down the ramp behind the others, barely flinching when the masses of cheering people went silent at seeing him. The sea of faces glared and judged and murmured vicious things and Ben felt suddenly too exposed. He longed for his helmet at that moment, missing the security it leant for his rather expressive face. He wished he could have that constant steely expression the Hux had somehow mastered. Han's arm tightened around him reassuringly and he glanced over at him anxiously.

"General," Han greeted and Ben's gaze snapped from his father to a pair of eyes that mirrored his own. His mother approached him slowly as if sure he would disappear in a moment, having somehow been just a trick of the light.

"Mother," he whispered almost guiltily and was suddenly wrapped in a hug. His body was bent awkwardly so he knelt carefully to allow his mother to hug him properly. When she pulled back Ben reached forward and wiped tears from her eyes.

  
"I am so mad at you. So unbelievably angry but that doesn't matter right now because you're here and you're safe and… Oh Ben!" She once again wrapped her arms around him. This time he returned the hug, his face buried in her shoulder. Her fingers ran gently through his hair and he only held her tighter.

When they finally broke apart, Ben barely got any time to breath before he was scooped up and squeezed affectionately by Chewbacca. Ben coughed in surprise but smiled and wrapped his arms around the Wookie. His parents laughed gently at the display.

"Welcome home, Ben."

  
………


	2. Acclimation to the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> A gentle warning for this chapter, dear readers: There is a brief scene of attempted non-con. Please just be aware. This will also be the case with the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please enjoy chapter two!

The following weeks were a bit hectic. Ben had been given an area in which to continue to train along with Rey. He would tentatively show her tricks, dancing around her a bit so as not to provoke her. It took a while but a sort of delicate trust eventually developed between the two.

Then there was the work. Ben had been assigned the tedious job of checking, repairing, and cleaning the ships that were used for missions. Poe Dameron, who was much quicker to trust him though he could not understand why, would occasionally help him when the workload was too much.

Then there were the accusers. Ben had guessed there would be people who were not quite so happy to forgive him. He hadn't however anticipated the ferocity of their hatred for him. He had hoped, foolishly, that he had left the hate behind along with the Dark Side but he was sorely mistaken. The incidents started out small with maybe a rude greeting or gesture here and there, but they grew exponentially within the month to full on verbal and physical attacks. A passerby would often stop the confrontations when they occurred but sometimes Ben would receive no help.

As Ben made his way to his Quarters after a long day of training and repair work, a humanoid man approached him. The man blocked his tired path and sneered at him in clear distaste. Ben sighed in resignation.

"Would you let me pass please?" he asked carefully, trying to keep his anger in check. Without warning the man reeled back and slammed his fist into Ben's face. Ben yelped in surprise as he stumbled back, holding his swiftly numbing jaw. The strike most likely pained his attacker more than him.

The man scowled and continued his assault, charging at Ben and slamming him into the wall. He punched him four times in the gut before gripping him by the hair and slamming his head against the wall. He seemed to be getting angrier at Ben's lack of response.

He threw Ben to the ground with a shout and the former Ren simply glanced up at him, thoroughly unfazed as he wiped blood from a cut on his cheek. The man growled and slammed his foot repeatedly down onto Ben's ribs. The sickening noises echoed down the empty corridor and Ben huffed in annoyance, the pain just beginning to bother him.

He refused to lash out. He refused to give this man the reaction he wanted. His mind swiftly changed when the man flipped him over onto his stomach and pushed his tunic up his back, running clammy hands over his warm skin. Ben flailed and kicked now, trying desperately to escape this man's hold to no avail. The man sat on his legs, effectively pinning him to the ground before reaching out and stroking the bared skin before him. Ben tried and failed to hold back a fearful whimper as the man on top of him gripped the waistband of his trousers and began to pull down.

"Hey!" yelled a voice. Ben's struggling renewed and he kicked viciously at his assailants back. He sighed in relief when the man was dragged off of him; the pain from the beating caught up with him as the adrenaline slowly died down. He groaned when arms wrapped around him, dragging him up from the ground. His eyes, half-lidded from pain and disgust, met the concerned face of FN-2187.

"Um… A-are you alright?" he asked nervously, clearly not having seen who he was rescuing. Ben nodded softly.

"I will be. I just need to get to my Quarters."

Finn nodded and helped him to stand, supporting him with unyielding strength.

“Um… If you don't mind my asking, why didn't you just force that guy off of you? I’ve seen you do it before. Why’d you let him do… that to you.”

Ben sighed and shook his head, wincing at the sudden dizziness. “My parents barely trust me now. Think how they would react if I killed someone under their charge simply because they were picking on me?”

Finn opened his mouth to respond but he thought better of it. Together they walked the rest of the way to Ben's Quarters, the taller man limping feebly. Ben sighed internally in relief when they reached his door.

"FN- I mean… F-Finn. Thank you for your help. I'm not sure what I would've done if you hadn't shown up,” Ben stated. It took all of his effort to look Finn in the eyes instead of retreated behind his door.

Finn smiled wearily but kindly. "Anytime."

Ben could sense that what he said was the truth. He could also sense the confusion and the distrust that the former Stormtrooper still harboured. He nodded his thanks once more before entering his Quarters, stripping to his underclothes and gingerly tending to his wounds. It would be a long night.

………

When General Hux had woken that morning he seemed to have a feeling, a sort of premonition that that day would go wrong. He now stood at parade rest before the holo projection of Snoke and beside a group of black cloaked figures and he knew he was correct in his earlier musings.

He listened almost numbly to Snoke as he raged on and on about Kylo Ren’s betrayal, ordering the cloaked and helmeted figures, the Knights of Ren, to find their previous leader and bring him back.

Hux has seen their sparring. He knew that none of them could measure up to the raw power and skill of Kylo Ren. Hux forced those dangerous thoughts from his mind. It would not do to think of him; he was a traitor to the First Order.

Hux snapped his attention back to Snoke as a Knight stepped forward and kneeled, electrostaff sparking threateningly. The other knights followed her example before they were dismissed. Hux schooled his expression into its usual strict emotionlessness as he was left alone once more with Snoke.

“Supreme Leader,” he began as was custom. 

“You are distracted these days, General. Is there anything you feel you should tell me?”

Hux tensed just barely and stiffly shook his head.

“No, Supreme Leader,” he answered, taking care to disguise his tiredness. Since the destruction of Starkiller base, Hux’s workload had nearly tripled and he rarely slept well.

Snoke made a noise of dismissal and Hux relaxed slightly. That is, until Snoke spoke again.

“I have given the Knights of Ren orders to search for Kylo Ren. They will have Captain Phasma’s Troopers at their disposal as well as a good few Bounty Hunters. I want you to oversee the operation. Make sure that he is brought back to me alive. As I told the others, I care not what is done to him after he is found so long as he is alive when he arrives.”

Hux gulped and nodded, struggling to banish the stomach-churning images from his mind brought on by those words. He bowed his head and turned to walk out of the holo-chamber when Snoke’s voice in his mind stopped him in his tracks.

_“And General. If you fail this mission as you failed the Starkiller operation, I will show you the meaning of pain.”_

The General gave one final stiff nod as he was dismissed, walking away a bit faster than was required as the holo projection of Snoke disappeared.

………

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your support means so much to us! Feel free to comment as we both love hearing from you beautiful people!
> 
> ~Mac and Al


	3. Retaliation of the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First and foremost I would like to warn another scene of attempted non-con. I'm sorry for that. Telly is a terrible person. {T: That's true}
> 
> Second I would like to thank all of you. You're all so fantastic and sweet and lovely! We don't know what it is about the Kylux fans that makes them all so amazingly awesome. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please feel free to comment!

Ben tossed and turned restlessly in his bed, teeth clenched and eyes shut tight in a pained expression. For the past few days, every time he closed his eyes, horrible images crossed his vision. Scenes of torture and pain, or of random faceless silhouettes defiling him, abusing his beaten and battered body and tossing him aside like a broken toy.

Even worse than that was the voice of Snoke in his mind constantly hissing an endless mantra of: _“Where are you. I will find you. Where are you. I will find you.”_ It took so much energy and concentration to keep his location blocked from Snoke’s prying mind.

Ben’s eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up in bed, his back ramrod straight as the lightest of footsteps sounded outside of his door. He listened carefully; it could perhaps be Kanjii, the snarky pilot that had kindly shown him how to rewire a calcinator. He recalled that she had the midnight watch duty. But no, these footsteps were purposely silent rather than just soft. Someone was there who shouldn't have been.

Ben hurriedly hopped off of his bed and to the door, plastering himself to the wall beside it. The door swished open and an unfamiliar figure slowly, hesitantly entered, blaster drawn and ready.

Ben raised a hand, force-grabbing the man to hold him in place and summoning his blaster, catching it in his free hand. The stranger was completely silent as Ben aimed the blaster at him.

“Who are you. And why are you here?” Ben demanded rather than asked, glaring at the back of the man’s head. The man stayed completely silent.

Ben rolled his eyes and turned toward the communicator on his wall. He typed in his code and connected to security, opening his mouth to speak when a sharp pain blossomed over the back of his head. He swayed slightly on his feet before dropping, out like a light before he even made contact with the ground.

………

Hux nodded solemnly when he was told of Kylo Ren's capture, apparently by Telem, a notorious bounty hunter from Jakku. How had he been found? The First Order had been searching for the Resistance Base for years to no avail and this Bounty Hunter finds it in a matter of weeks?

He quashed the slight jealousy bubbling up in his chest at that thought, simply glaring ahead. It would do no good to dwell on failures. He had work to do.

Hux entered the hangar, filled to the brim with Stormtroopers, Officers, and staff all awaiting the humiliating return of Kylo Ren. He stepped up to stand beside Captain Phasma, schooling his features into their usual expression of cold indifference. His eyes followed the shuttle closely as it entered the adjacent room, waiting for the airlock to seal behind it before moving on to land in the designated space. All eyes fixed on the doors of the shuttle, waiting with baited breath. Hux held his breath as the doors slid open, leaning in to get a good look at…

“By the maker.”

………

Ben's eyes snapped open, the blackness of unconsciousness swimming from his vision. He glanced around frantically as memories of the man leaked into his mind; he seemed to be in a cell of some kind. He stood, swaying for only a moment before righting himself and moving to the door. He pressed his hand against it and grinned.

With hardly any effort, Ben called upon the force and the door crumbled and shot out from its place, falling noiselessly to the ground with aid from Ben’s still solid control over it. Ben stepped out of his laughably feeble cell and glanced around, grinning triumphantly as he located a blaster. He picked it up, holding it out in front of him as he stealthily made his way down the corridor.

_“Mother. Mother, can you hear me? I’ve been taken away, by a Bounty Hunter I think. I’m fine but I can hear him so clearly now. I'm getting closer to Snoke. Please find me.”_

Ben felt an odd sort of pang in the back of his mind and he knew his mother had heard him.

He crept down the corridor, nearing the cockpit slowly. He readied the blaster in his hands and charged into the area, startled when the Bounty Hunter was nowhere in sight. He had sworn he felt a presence-

His thoughts were cut short as a heavy weight descended from above him, dragging him to the ground. The Bounty Hunter pinned him, kicking the blaster from his hand and attempting to get a hold on him. Ben force choked the masked man, throwing him across the room and into the far wall of the relatively small cargo hold. Just as Ben had gotten to his feet a shot rang out and he flung himself once again to the ground.

He stared in mild shock at the burning hole just behind where his head had been, glaring at the man.

“You should be more careful. I don't think Snoke would appreciate you blasting a hole in his prisoner.”

The Bounty Hunter scoffed derisively, standing on slightly unsteady legs as he advanced on Ben, slamming a knee down into the centre of his chest. Ben wheezed, staring up at the man in contempt.

“It's true that he wants you alive, but he doesn't care what condition you arrive in. So,”

Ben screamed as the Bounty Hunter shot him point blank in the leg.

“I suggest you lay still and just take your lumps. It'll be less painful that way.”

Ben watched in numb disgust as the Bounty Hunter shoved aside his black sleep shirt, running one rough gloved hand down his torso to the waistband of his trousers while the other held the still warm blaster to his throat.

“Shall we have a little fun?”

Ben opened his mouth for a scathing reply but was cut off by a different voice.

“Get your dirty mitts the hell off of my son before I blast you to the next fucking moon.”

Ben looked up, startled but relieved to see his father, flanked by Finn, Poe Dameron, and Chewbacca, all with weapons drawn and pointed at the Bounty Hunter on top of him.

The man growled and dropped his blaster, raising his hands in surrender and standing. Han motioned to the corner with his gun and the Bounty Hunter complied.

“Chewie, keep an eye on him,” he ordered before running to Ben. “Thank god you're alive. Your mother and I were worried sick.”

Ben smiled weakly, pushing himself up into a sitting position and fixing his clothes. “Where is Rey?” he inquired gently.

“Finding Luke,” Han replied, helping his son to sit up.

“This ship is on a set course for the Finaliser. I suggest we get off before we get close enough to register on their radar,” he said.

“Good idea. Chewie, just kill him so we can go.”

The Bounty Hunter made an indignant sort of noise through his helmet. “Kill me? I thought you all were supposedly the good guys!”

Han rose from his crouched position and closed in on the Bounty Hunter, glaring menacingly. “Not only did you kidnap him, you shot and attempted to violate my son. Did you really think I’d let that go?”

“Father, I suggest we leave him. He’ll receive a far greater punishment when he arrives on the Finaliser empty handed.”

Han nodded at his son's words, sparing one more sneer at the Bounty Hunter.

“Alright. Let's tie him up and go.”

While Poe, Finn, and Han set about tying up the Bounty Hunter, Chewie gently picked up Ben, carrying him out of the shuttle through the connecting airlock and onto the Millennium Falcon.

………

Hux descended the stairs to the main floor of the hangar. The sea of Stormtroopers parted to allow him through; Hux peered into the shuttle, immediately spotting the trussed up Bounty Hunter and the patch of dried blood on the floor.

“Pathetic,” the General spat before turning to face the masses of Troopers. He motioned toward three in the front.

“You three take this idiot to a cell. He’ll be dealt with accordingly for his… shortcomings.”

Hux watched emotionlessly as the man was dragged out of his shuttle, kicking and screaming.

“As for the rest of you, you are all dismissed.”

Hux stormed out of the hangar, expression blank though his thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Why was he not more angry? He should've been fuming that this poor excuse for a Bounty Hunter with his false cockiness had shown up empty handed after he promised to have captured Kylo Ren. And now he had to contact Snoke and tell him that he had failed him. He had every motive to be absolutely livid, but he wasn't. He was… relieved?

He scoffed at the thought, hurrying his pace to the holo-chamber. He squared his shoulders confidently before entering, prepared for the worst.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hux. Such a confused little evil space ginger. 
> 
> Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be coming soon!
> 
> Please feel free to comment as we love hearing from you!
> 
> ~Mac and Al


	4. Acceptance of the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! We wanted to say thank you to all of you for the sheer amount of support you're giving us! You guys are wonderful!
> 
> Please enjoy this newest chapter of Defection to the Light!

In the weeks that followed his kidnapping, the atmosphere at the Resistance base had changed. Ben was not only treated significantly better, he was trusted. People that once ignored him instead sought him out for conversation. Men and women who had taken care to avoid him before now willingly surrounded him, no longer shying away from his gaze or even his touch. He was part of the group now, though he wasn't entirely sure what had changed everyone's mind. It could've had something to do with his mother who, for a very small woman, was particularly intimidating and often times rather frightening.

Nearly a month had passed when Ben tentatively approached his parents, wringing his hands nervously. His mother was the first to acknowledge him, glancing up and smiling gently.

“Ben. What is it? You look troubled.”

“I, well… I wanted to ask you something. I need a new lightsaber and… well… I want your permission to travel the Ilum caves to assemble one.”

Han smiled at Ben, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Ben seemed utterly surprised and confused for a moment before recovering; a slightly sad look passed over his parents faces at his brief reaction.

“You have our permission, dear. But please take someone with you,” Leia replied gently. “I want to be sure that you come back in one piece.” Ben nodded in acknowledgment, stepping forward and pressing a kiss to his mother's cheek.

“Thank you. I promise I won't be gone for long.” Han and Leia watched as their son walked away, a sort of melancholy feeling plaguing their minds.

………

Hux sighed in frustration as a knock sounded through his quarters, interrupting his train of thought. He rose from his chair, limping to the door with a scowl firmly pasted across his face. When the door slid open he found himself face to masked face with a Knight of Ren. Hux could never tell the difference between the other Knights when they wore their masks but he could see the Electrostaff strapped to the back of the imposing figure before him, identifying this particular masked Knight as Idris Ren. Hux nodded stiffly to the knight, shifting his weight off of his injured leg.

“Lady Ren. What brings you here at this hour,” Hux inquired, his voice distant and falsely polite.

“Supreme Leader has located Kylo Ren. A handful of Stormtroopers are to retrieve him and you are to accompany them. You leave immediately.”

Hux winced internally, his recovering mood instantly spoiled.

“And why are _you_ the one delivering this news to me?” he questioned, adjusting his belt and smoothing down his tunic.

“Direct order from the Supreme Leader,” she stated simply before turning on her heel and walking away,

Hux sneered, pulling on his greatcoat and grabbing his hat. This would most definitely be a trying day.

………

Ben stared in wonder at his surroundings as the ship landed. The entire planet was frozen solid, snow blasting every which way. Ben took a deep breath, only startling slightly when a hand landed on his back. Finn smiled gently, handing him a heavy coat. The shorter man looked a bit like a marshmallow in his own large coat and Ben couldn't help but return the benevolent grin.

“So,” called Poe from the cockpit. “These caves. What's so special about em? Is this the only place you can get crystals for your light sword thing?”

Ben chuckled softly as he pulled on the coat Finn had given him.

“No. Not the only place. In fact, Sith usually make their own crystals. But this place is sacred to Jedi and… well… though I’m no Jedi, I felt it would be a good place to start over again.”

Poe nodded in understanding, emerging in a bright orange monstrosity of a coat.

“I get it. Kinda like wiping the slate clean.”

Kylo nodded, trying but failing to keep the smirk off of his face.

“Um. Poe? You look like a pumpkin,” Finn snorted.

“At least I don't look like a baby Wampa!” Poe teased, grabbing Finn in a headlock and batting at his hood playfully.

“Will you two stop?” called an exasperated voice. “While we’re out here, we’re vulnerable to attack! Do you really want the First Order striking just because you two are idiots?”

Poe rolled his eyes, still hanging on to Finn. “Oh come off it, Kanjii. We had to use a special map and Ben’s crazy mind voodoo powers to even find this place. What makes you think those First Order could find us?”

Kanjii huffed in annoyance, charging her blaster and handing out pairs of thick goggles to each of them. “It never hurts to be cautious, Dameron.”

“In that, Kanjii is correct. As soon as we step out of this ship, we’re a target, but not necessarily of the First Order," Ben said.

Poe huffed. "What else is there?"

"The creatures that inhabit this planet, Gorgodons, are vicious. They hunt in packs and prefer to suffocate or crush their victims with their arms. Their hide is blaster proof but their vision is poor so your best bet for survival if you should encounter one is to either move away as slowly and quietly as possible or simply lay down in the snow and pretend to be dead.”

Poe, Finn, and Kanjii all remained silent, staring with raised brows at Ben. He simply shrugged.

“Don't worry. Once we’re inside the temple, it's highly unlikely any of us will be attacked by anything.”

Ben turned away to hide a smirk at their expressions of indignation, pulling the goggles on over his eyes.

“Are we ready to go?”

Poe released Finn and grinned, straightening his coat and hefting heavy packs of supplies over his shoulder. “Ready as we’ll ever be. Lead on.”

Ben shivered as he walked down the ramp, icy wind whipping his hair around his face. He glanced at his surroundings, barely seeing anything but flurries of white for miles. He took in a deep breath and held out his hand, heavy snowflakes parting to create a clear path at the end of which was the entrance to a grand cave carved intricately out of the rock and ice. Poe whistled in approval behind him.

“We must hurry. The Gorgodons have most likely heard or scented us by now. They’ll be on their way.”

Poe snorted behind him. "Let's do that. I'd rather _not_ get hugged to death by a giant furry lizard."

The four of them rushed down the pathway, taking care not to slip on the ice. A ghastly roar echoed in the distance and they abandoned all attempts at silence, sprinting, tripping, and clinging to each other and Ben who, through it all, managed to stay upright.

When they reached the entrance, they heaved a collective sigh of relief.

Ben pulled up his ice-crusted goggles, staring in absolute open-mouthed wonder. The cave was vast, smooth black walls absorbing any and all light cast inside. The chamber just beyond the entrance displayed beautiful jagged kyber crystals jutting from the oil-slick black stone, glowing brilliantly white. Ben walked further into the cave, exiting the rounded chamber and finding himself at the entrance of one of many long dark hallways. But the darkness was not frightening, it was rather hopeful, as just at the end of the corridor shone light.

“It’s beautiful,” Finn whispered reverently and Ben started, having forgotten he was not alone.

“Yes. It is,” Ben replied before walking back to the first entrance.

“You three need to stay up here for the next few days. I cannot be disturbed. I won't be needing food so please refrain from offering it.”

“Woah woah woah. What?" Kanjii cut in. "Why no food? You don't seriously think we’re gonna let you starve, do you?” “

In order to create a lightsaber, a Jedi must mediate over his crystal;become one with it through the force. This takes time and concentration. If the bond is broken, the crystal will not be as powerful as it could potentially be. Trust me. I'll be fine. I've lived through much worse than simply fasting for four days.”

“Four days?!” Kanjii cried, scoffing and crossing her arms. “Why the hell do you need four days to make a bloody laser sword?”

Ben reached into the pack at his feet, drawing out a husk of metal shaped into an almost complete hilt.

“Because I'm not creating a simple Lightsaber. I plan to create something much more intricate. This particular design requires four Kyber crystals, therefore, four days of meditation and one day of crafting.”

Kanjii shook her head and walked away grumbling, beginning to set up camp. “I'll never understand this stuff. I'm only a pilot.”

Ben shared an amused expression with the other two men before walking back into the chamber of crystals. He glanced around at the sheer amount and sighed. This was going to be a long couple of days.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I just… I have never ever researched more for a fanfiction than I have for this. Alice is laughing at me.
> 
> You guys are so amazingly wonderful! You and your comments definitely make this worth writing! We cannot wait for you to see what we have next! 
> 
> ~Mac and Al


	5. Creation of the Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> -Al

By the time the first day on Ilum was complete, Ben had finished the hilt of his lightsaber, now lying ready on the floor in two pieces, and he had chosen four crystals, or rather, they had chosen him. He watched in amazement as they began to change from white to colour simply at the touch of his bared hand. His three companions had set up an effective campsite just inside the front entrance of the cave and were occupied with keeping warm.

Ben reached out gently with the force, brushing his fingers over two of the crystals. He watched, completely enthralled, as the crystal on the right glowed a bright, vibrant blue while the crystal on the left was stained throughout with a deep glowing red. He forced back his frustration. He knew full well that he could never truly escape the dark side.

Ben sighed as he scooped the last of his food into his mouth. This had to hold him for the next four days. He reached down and picked up his four crystals and the parts of his hilt, finally walking down the long labyrinth-like corridors.

Weaving through pillars of inky-black stone, he reached a bridge. The bridge led into a large open area and a dais. It was here that Ben knelt upon the given platform, sitting in the semi darkness illuminated only by the four crystals in his hands. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes; the feeling of the force was heavy in the air, hugging him like a blanket, and he slipped into a semi-conscious state of meditation. It had begun.

………

Four, nearly five, days had passed and Hux was beginning to doubt they would ever find where they were supposed to go. This blasted system was almost completely off the maps, aptly titled the Unknown Regions. The only thing anyone knew for sure was that this fabled planet Ilum would be freezing cold, made almost entirely from ice and snow. Hux groaned in annoyance. He despised the cold. It reminded him far too much of home.

His gaze snapped up from his tablet when a throat was cleared in front of him. He glared up at Captain Phasma, not pleased with the interruption.

“What is it Captain,” he snapped. Phasma stood straighter, radiating smugness at the break in Hux’s calm facade.

“We’re here, General.”

Hux sighed. “Are we really? Or will this be another mistake. Oh. Terribly sorry General, Sir. I'm afraid we've just had another cock up. This isn't actually the planet we’re looking for. We’ll just have to keep searching for another five bloody days.”

Hux cleared his throat, embarrassed at his sudden outburst.

“Alright Captain. Gather a search party. I'll join you in a moment.”

Phasma saluted, clicking her heels together before turning and exiting the way she came. Hux stood tiredly, pushing his arms through the sleeves of his greatcoat already resting on his shoulders. He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He could feel his insides coiling tight like a spring and he shook his head to clear it. This was no time for weakness. He had a job to do and he intended to do it.

………

Kanjii glanced up from her half empty plate of food, eyes squinting in the darkness as the sound of multiple footsteps echoed in the distance.

“Finn, Dameron, grab your blasters. We’re not alone.”

The two men did as Kanjii ordered, rising from their sleeping bags and flanking each side of the door. Everything was completely still as the footsteps in the distance got louder and louder.

“Remember, as of now, our priority is protecting Ben while he can't protect himself.”

The three waited with baited breath until the footsteps reached them. Kanjii peeked around the entrance, looking for just barely a second before flattening against the wall beside Poe.

“Stormtroopers. At least twenty of them. As well as a few Officers.”

Poe and Finn glanced at each other from across the way and nodded, looks of determination on their faces.

“Let's see if they can handle us.” Poe grinned charmingly, charging his blaster and preparing to fight. Kanjii held up a hand, slowlybringing her fingers down one by one in a count off.

Three two one-

“NOW!” she cried. The three charged out into the blizzard, opening fire on the idle Troopers and catching them completely off-guard. Chaos erupted in every direction, blaster bolts flying and Troopers falling. Cries could be heard as faceless men and women collapsed dead in the unforgiving snow.

The mayhem abruptly ceased as a roar echoed across the makeshift battlefield from a distance. Finn and Poe, standing mere feet from each other, shared a glance of dread as large shadows approached from every direction. A scream broke the silence and the two men turned just in time to see Kanjii being lifted off the ground by a gigantic reptilian beast covered in scraggly grey hair. It pulled her in as she struggled and fought, squeezing until, with a sickening audible crack, Knajii fell silent and still.

“No! No Kanjii, no!” Finn cried, trying to race to her aid. Poe grabbed him, pulling him back and toward the entrance of the cave as more of the Gorgodons gathered around the broken body of the resistance pilot and began to devour it.

“It’s too late! Finn no! She's gone! There's nothing we can do!” Poe pleaded, pulling the other man to him and holding him against his chest. They watched in horror as more and more Gorgodons appeared, lured by the sound and smell of potential food.

“Do you remember what Ben said to do? Do it! Just play dead!” Poe yelled over the uproar as Stormtroopers were torn to pieces left and right. The two dropped to the ground, covering their bodies in snow. Poe reached out and gripped Finn’s hand tightly. They would make it through this.

………

Hux ducked and dodged as shots were fired from every direction. He watched in utter shock as his Stormtroopers were reduced to panicking sheep, feebly fighting for their lives against a pack of wolves.

Hux glanced up from the dead Stormtrooper at his feet, choking on a gasp. His face drained of all blood as he was suddenly face to face with a particularly large and angry Gorgodon. He raised his blaster and fired once, twice, three times but to no effect. The reptilian creature growled and swatted at Hux, sending him hurtling to the ground. The General attempted to scramble to his feet, fighting for his footing on the ice, but was ultimately unsuccessful.

Hux tried to call for help as the creature grabbed him, lifting him into the air. He cried out in pain as claws dug into his back and sides, kicking his feet and struggling against the vice grip as it got tighter and tighter. Darkness danced across his vision and his body began to go limp when suddenly there was a burst of light and the creature's grip slackened, dropping Hux into the snow before letting out one last roar and promptly dying.

Hux gazed up blearily, blinking the stars away. Above him, a face swam into focus, haloed in a luminescent blue and red glow.

“R-Ren,” he rasped. The man that was Kylo Ren stood tall, gripping a double sided lightsaber, one blade blue, one blade red. He reached out, pressing a warm hand to Hux’s cheek just before Hux was overtaken by unconsciousness. The last thing he heard sounded as if it echoed in his mind. Simply his name whispered in Ben Solo’s gentle voice like a promise.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… wasn't that exciting! By the by, here's a link to what the bloody hell a Gorgodon is as I seem to have forgotten to add that in:
> 
> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gorgodon
> 
> I might actually try to put a picture in but we're writing the majority of this on mobile so I make no promises. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please comment as it makes our day so much better!
> 
> ~Mac and Al


	6. Realisation of Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. A chapter a day! I hope you lot feel special. We're usually rubbish at updating on time. All of those comments have definitely spurred us on so thanks muchly to each and every one of you who's shared with us your opinions and critique!
> 
> Please enjoy chapter six!

Hux groaned in pain as his eyes fluttered open. He was momentarily blinded by the harsh fluorescent lights above him, hissing in disapproval, but recovered quickly. He then regretted his decision to open his eyes when thet met with an all too familiar helmet.

“Lady Ren,” Hux greeted, his voice deceptively polite albeit slightly weak and raspy.

“You!” she snarled. “You complete imbecile! You had him! You had him but you allowed him to escape! With a newly made lightsaber as well! How are you so utterly useless?!”

Hux raised an eyebrow, already once again exhausted. “I'm not sure if you were briefed, Lady Ren, but I was nearly crushed to death by the gigantic, demented love child of a crocodile and a Wampa. I believe an Officer in such an event, especially when it happens to be the highest ranking Officer on this bloody ship who shouldn't have been thrown into the field in the first place, deserves some leeway.”

The knight scoffed derisively. “I hope to be in the room when you attempt to use that argument to convince Snoke not to kill you. Maybe you could talk him down from murder to maiming? I'm sure he'd just love to have another go at you like he did for your previous failure," she hissed unpleasantly as she tapped Hux's still healing leg.

Hux held back a shiver at the memory of the blinding agony that had coursed through him. His leg tingled slightly, the feeling of the phantom touch of the force still ingrained in it.

“Leave me, you harpy,” Hux snapped, voice dripping venom. The knight bowed mockingly before backing out of the room and letting the door slam.

Hux let his head fall back against the pillow, preparing.

………

The air was heavy with a profound melancholy upon Finn, Poe, and Ben’s return. There was no burial. How could there be when the shredded body of Kanjii had been left on Ilum amongst the masses of dead Stormtroopers and Gorgodons. Kanjii’s family cried and mourned, but they did not blame Ben. They did not seek revenge on him nor did they hate him. They instead opened their arms to him as he mourned with them the loss of a colleague; the loss of a friend. Candles were lit, songs were sung, and people remembered Kanjii for who she was. A mother, a friend, and a damned good pilot.

Ben separated from the bittersweet celebration, finding a secluded spot for his thoughts. He detached the hilt of his lightsaber from his belt, holding it carefully in his hands. His eyes skimmed over it, examining the intricate lines and patterns he had painstakingly carved into it. He heaved a weary sigh.

Ben had never quite mastered dealing with loss. Faces flooded his memory, swirling in his mind’s eyes. Tan skin, brown hair, deep brown eyes, a sweet and knowing smile. He would miss Kanjii dearly. Then, one face in particular stood out above the rest. Ginger hair, pale skin, black gloved fingers always pointing accusingly at him; the old him.

Ben thought back to that moment on Ilum when he had rescued Hux. How pale and afraid and broken he had looked, lying there in there snow with his ribs bruised and his shoulders dislocated from the deadly embrace of the Gorgodon. How he had stayed beside the man, protecting him from the harsh cold and the vicious creatures until Captain Phasma arrived and, with a glance at Ben that radiated distrust and disdain, carried the General away.

She had let him be. Snoke could have her killed. He could have Hux killed. Hux could already be dead. Ben winced as his heart began to beat faster in his chest at that thought.

“Ben?” called a voice, interrupting his thoughts. Leia stepped forward, a drink in each hand. “There you are. I've been lookin- what’s wrong?” she question.

Ben chuckled softly. His mother always did seem to know when someone was sad or grieving no matter how they tried to hide it.

“I…” he started but couldn't seem to finish as tears formed in his eyes. She gently set down the drinks in her hands, pulling him over to sit on a nearby bench.

“There there. It's alright. I'm here,” she whispered soothingly, wrapping an arm around her son and pulling him into a warm hug. Ben leaned his head against his mother's shoulder, breathing in deeply to stop the crying.

“I'm sorry, mother. I don't know what's come over me,” he said honestly.

Leia smiled softly, running her fingers through his hair. “There's no need to apologise, dear. Believe me. Now, what’s on your mind?”

Ben sniffled slightly, breathing deeply and pulling back.

“I will never regret my decision to return to the light. But I wish some things had turned out differently. I… I left someone behind. Someone who I could've loved; who couldn't have loved me. But now I suppose I'll never know for sure.”

Leia pulled her son to her as he cried silently, small sniffles and sobs escaping every so often. “I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I can't even begin to understand how you must feel,” she said with a sigh, rocking him back and forth gently.

“Who have you left behind? What's their name?”

Ben stiffened slightly, his face going red. “Erm… His name is… Matt. He's a Radar Technician.”

Leia chuckled. “Alright dear. Don't tell me. Just know that it will work out eventually. Just you wait.”

After what felt like hours, Ben pulled back from his mother's soothing embrace, wiping his reddened eyes on his sleeve.

“Thank you, mother. I'm going to go to bed.”

He stood slowly, beginning the trek to his quarters.

“Goodnight Ben,” Leia called after him.

………

~

_Hux glanced about his surroundings. He was back on that planet. That planet of ice and snow. Chaos surrounded him, red and black swirling in the air and submerging countless Stormtroopers in its darkness, never to resurface. Hux cried out as he was thrown to the ground, the darkness closing in on him with its claws and guttural reptilian growling. It raised him from the cold snow, embracing him with heat, heat that burned cold and left welts across his skin. He watched transfixed as light suddenly slashed through the darkness. Beautiful and bright, it enveloped Hux, soothing his wounds._

_Hux moaned softly at the feeling of lips against his skin, teeth and tongue following shortly after. Hands trailed from his shoulders downward to rest just above his aching arousal, chasing the cold away. He bit back a needy moan, doubling the effort to stay silent when a mouth encircled his cock._

_Hux’s hands trailed over the body on top of him, fingers tangling in long locks of familiar dark hair. Hux gripped harder on the locks and pulled back on them, bringing his saviour's face into view. Hux choked on a gasp as a barely familiar face stared up at him, one he had only had the pleasure of seeing once before and fleetingly._

_“K-Kylo Ren…” he stuttered. His own name, whispered by that deep unfiltered voice echoed in his ears and the other man shook his head. He leaned in closer, stealing away Hux's breath, and whispered: “Ben Solo.”_

~

General Hux snapped awake in his hospital bed, breath coming out in pants. He was glazed in sweat and he felt a distinctive wetness between his legs that set his cheeks aflame. Was he going mad? How dare his traitorous brain provide him with that… that impossible scene. He hated Ren.

‘ _Ben Solo_ ,’ his mind echoed back. Hux scoffed and settled back onto his cot. He felt a distinctly uneasy feeling. The feeling of unbelievable calm and contentedness at what had just transpired. It made his stomach turn. What would his father say if he could see his son now?

“Damn you, Ben Solo,” he hissed, flinching as he suddenly felt the distinctive feeling that he was no longer alone.

………

Ben shot up in his bed, gasping for breath. He couldn't be moved to care about the wetness of his own sheets after what he had just felt and seen. His hands shook as he drew back his covers, his body too warm suddenly. The mental images of the dream played over and over in his mind. The ice and cold, the darkness and death, the light prevailing, and then… and then… the all encompassing warmth of intense arousal. Hux…

The man’s name was always at the forefront of his mind. The prim and neat red hair, the crystal clear green eyes, the unblemished pale skin. Ben rose from his bed and eased down onto the floor, crossing his legs and taking in deep breath after deep breath. His last lucid thought before slipping into a meditation induced trance was: “Why did it have to be Hux.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Developments? Perhaps? Certainly one of the more risqué chapters. {Somebody stop me}
> 
> ~Mac


	7. Darkness Turns to Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the uneventfulness of this chapter! The next one is coming soon and we're really excited for that!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and please enjoy!

Ben started suddenly at a knock on his door, snapping out of his trance. He let out a soft yawn, smoothing down his tangled hair and pushing himself to his feet. He made his way to the door, calling out: “Who is it?”

He frowned at the lack of response and quickly typed in his code. The door slid open and Ben opened his mouth to speak but abruptly shut it, taking a shocked step backward.

“You… I… You're here. How are you… Why are you here. I don't… I'm so sorry.”

Luke Skywalker smiled gently, affectionately even.

“You owe me no apologies, Ben.” Ben shook his head slightly in denial. “

I betrayed you. I betrayed everyone… I-”

“You weren't in control. Snoke had you brainwashed.”

Ben looked at his feet, his lip quivering.

“I'm glad you're back,” he whispered.

“I'm glad to be back… Padawan.”

Ben raised his gaze with an unsure smile. “Padawan? You mean to say you will continue training me?”

Luke only nodded and smiled. Ben dropped to his knees before him, taking his hand and kissing it in a show of gratitude and devotion.

“Thank you, Master. I will not disappoint you again.”

Luke pulled Ben up, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, then. We’ve a lot to catch up on.”

………

Hux stared at his bedroom ceiling, brain wracking with thought upon treacherous thought. What was he doing? Generals of the First Order did not have wet dreams about traitors! But… he had. And somehow he was the one that felt like the traitor, not to the Order but rather to himself.

How could his mind betray him like this. His mind that was always set on the so-called path of the righteous; to rebuild the Empire in all of its glory and prosperity. So how could he possibly entertain the notion of fraternisation with the enemy.

Hux sighed, rolling onto his stomach and planting his face disparagingly into his pillow. A touch dramatic perhaps, but there was no one to see him in this piteous state. Hux tried to focus on other things. The floor plan of the Finaliser, the number of ships in the docking bay and their official classification.

He even went so far as to recite the rules of conduct for First Order Officers, but nothing could deter his treacherous thoughts. It seemed that the image of Kylo Ren, of Ben Solo, wantonly sucking his cock was permanently burned into the backs of his eyelids, treating him to the sight every time he so much as blinked. He moaned in frustration.

Hux rolled unceremoniously out of bed, his mind plagued with thoughts of what was right and what was wrong. Things he could normally overlook in his mind came insistently to the forefront of his thoughts. Wicked things he'd seen or even done in the past, diabolical plots and schemes to wipe out all light in the galaxy. Things he used to see as creating order suddenly became something so unspeakably cruel and revolting. What was happening to him? Why was it that, after all these years of horrible deeds, his mind chose now to rebel?

Hux shook his head as he pulled on his greatcoat, journeying through the corridors of his, _his very own_ , ship. The ship that he's worked his arse off to be able to take command of. The ship he had trained for and fought for. The ship he felt he no longer deserved. He reached the bridge swiftly and stood, shoulders squared proudly in his usual facade of dignity and control. He knew then that he had to make a decision; and soon.

………

Ben and Rey trained for hours under Luke's careful supervision. Though Ben was many years ahead of Rey, she seemed to be picking things up amazingly quickly. Ben’s old self would've been jealous, outraged even, but all he could feel now was a sense of excited pride at how she was improving.

She could one day be equal to or better than him, he knew. Luke was clearly impressed with Ben’s progress from when they’d last sparred together, though that pride was tinged with a somber melancholy at the reasons behind the skill. He watched the two padawans spar, working together wonderfully. He observed how Ben slowed his normally fast paced and intricate fighting style to better suit Rey. She was skilled in fighting but the lightsaber was still such an unfamiliar weapon in her hands and her steps were unsure and filled with occasional mistakes. But even so, Ben was patient with her, helping her through one step at a time.

By the time the session was over, nearly two hours later, both of them were exhausted and dripping with sweat. Ben dried himself off with a towel, slowing his breathing to a more relaxed pace. He turned to leave for supper but his path was blocked by Rey. Her face was neutral as she stared up at him, her arms crossed.

“Rey. Is there something you needed?” he asked nervously. “Yes in fact there is. I needed to apologise. To you… I didn't trust you in the beginning. Truthfully I had no reason to and I’m sure you know that. But you're not bad. So… well… I suppose what I really want to say is… I trust you.”

Ben was taken aback at her words. The edges of his mouth twitched upward in the beginnings of a smile and he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

“Thank you,” he answered simply. She nodded and turned on her heal.

“Now that that's out of they way, let's go to supper. I’m starving.”

………

Hux had thought earlier that his morning couldn't possibly get worse. He now stood in an interrogation room watching Idris Ren torture the life out of the unfortunate Bounty Hunter that had failed to contain Ben Solo. Hux felt ill. He was sure his face was beginning to take on a vaguely green shade. He had never felt this way before now, but he supposed these circumstances were different.

He flinched at each scream as Idris pushed the man past his breaking point. Her current method was attacking exposed parts of his spasming body with one end of her Electrostaff. The other Knights of Ren stood at the opposite end of the room, occasionally offering new methods.

It took long, too long, for the Bounty Hunter to finally give in, rasping out the coordinates to the Resistance Base where he had found Ben. Idris straitened to her full height and turned to Hux.

“Tell your men to set a course for D’Qar. Let's go and say hi to our beloved leader.”

Hux nodded with all the dignity he could muster, exiting the interrogation room. He nearly threw up at the sound of the Bounty Hunter’s screams as he was electrocuted to death, no longer deemed useful to the Knights of Ren.

With that, Hux’s decision was made.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? Eh?
> 
> Yeah. I know. It was a bit boring. But oh the potential of the next chapter! I hope you guys are excited!
> 
> (But not too excited, Telly says because too much excitement raises expectation and bruh, she is not about that. As is the way of the ever paranoid and fretful Canadian.)
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading and please feel free to comment!
> 
> -Al


	8. The Battle

When it happened, it happened suddenly.

Ben had been conversing with Rey, Finn, and Poe, joking and enjoying a leisurely day when a resistance scout came bursting through the doors, shouting something frantically.

“General! The First Order is here!” he shrieked, skidding to a halt before a shocked and horrified Leia.

“What? How did they find us?” Han demanded, his blaster already in his hand. Leia glanced at Ben, her eyes wide with fear.

“Ben… You have to get out of here! Poe, Finn, take him and get him somewhere safe. Don't let them take him back!”

Finn nodded and grabbed Ben by the wrist, pulling him up before he could argue.

“C’mon,” he said, Poe joining them as they raced from the mess hall. Explosions sounded from outside as the three sprinted down the corridors towards the makeshift airfield.

“If we can get onto a shuttle we can make it to Dantooine in a few days!” Poe stated.

The three stopped in their tracks as their eyes landed on what used to be the airfield, now covered in flames. No crafts had survived. Poe growled, his eyes reflecting the destruction before them.

“Those bastards. Those complete bastards.” Finn placed a hand on Poe’s shoulder.

“What do we do now?”

“I'm afraid there is nothing you can do, FN-2187.”

The three turned abruptly to see three masked figures, all with rather formidable weapons drawn. The middle figure clutched a vibro-axe and Ben flinched slightly.

“I didn't expect to see you three here.”

“You know why we’re here, Master,” stated the deep almost mechanical feminine voice of the Knight on the left.

“Well I suspect your reasoning isn't because you missed me.”

The one to the left clenched her fists, the blades of her Vibroknucklers shooting out of their concealed sheaths.

“You have grown no less arrogant in your absence. No matter. Supreme Leader will have you straightened out in no time.”

Ben twitched in annoyance, his hand traveling to his hip to grasp the hilt of his lightsaber. Poe and Finn looked at him pointedly, silently reminding him to stay calm.

“Look at him. Struggling so to remain unmoved. A good little Jedi just like his Uncle.” The middle knight scoffed in disdain before motioning to the one on the right. “Take him down.”

Ben sucked in a breath, shoving Finn and Poe to the ground and pulling out his Lightsaber and igniting one blade just in time to block the explosive hurled at them. The force of it threw him backwards to slam against the wall. He rose, dazed and confused as Poe and Finn charged their blasters, opening fire on the Knights.

Ben gripped his lightsaber, his knuckles white with barely contained anger. He stalked toward the skirmish, igniting the second blade; the red blade. The three Knights glanced up from their fight, seemingly frozen in place as they spotted Ben fast approaching them, a look of not rage but determination on his face.

They abandoned their small battle, tearing down the hallway with Ben right at their heels. One hurled numerous thermal detonators at him, trying in vain to slow him down but to no effect. Ben distantly heard his name being called but he ignored it, pursuing his targets with a ferocity.

He was so set in the chase that he didn't seem to realise he had raced onto the Finaliser until he stood, wide eyed and panting, in the Holo-chamber. His heart nearly stopped when a familiar voice echoed through the room.

“Kylo Ren. You have returned to me.”

Ben's stomach dropped and he cursed his foolishness. He could feel the force like a fine mist surrounding them and he tried not to shiver. Snoke laughed, a cold menacing sound that struck a desperate fear into Ben.

 _'Are you going to kill me?'_ he thought to himself, projecting it to Snoke. He refused to turn and face his old master, his torturer, his jailor. A disgusted shiver wracked his body as he suddenly felt small tendrils of the force, trailing from his neck down his back and up again like roaming fingers stroking a cat.

"I'm not going to kill you, _Ben_. I'm going to watch as you're torn apart limb from limb, always on the brink of death but never truly dying. Then you'll get to watch as your precious family is killed before you. I wonder then if you'll regret your decision to betray me?"

Ben growled under his breath and Snoke's ghastly grin widened.

"Or of course you could just come back to me. I promise there will be no repercussions. You'll continue your training and hone your abilities as you never could on the light side and I will be your master again."

"I would rather die than return to you," Ben spat, his hand instantly on his lightsaber. Snoke sneered.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

The six Knights of Ren ascended as if from the shadows, approaching him from all sides. Ben wracked his brain for something, anything, to do. He came up with no other plan but to run; so run he did.

Ben sprinted the way he had come, flying through doors and down stairs and ramps until he reached the outside of the ship. His progress was halted by a large circle of Stormtroopers, all with their weapons focused on him. He heard a distant cry and glanced up, immediately spotting his mother restrained from running to him by his father.

“Give up, Kylo Ren,” commanded a voice from behind.

Ben whirled around to see Idris Ren, flanked by the others, closing in on him.

“You know you cannot win. Give in to the Dark Side as you're meant to and everything can go back to the way it was.”

Ben sneered and ignited both blades of his lightsaber, easing into a fighting stance. Idris removed her helmet, tossing it aside with a maniacal grin and flourishing her Electrostaff.

Ben hurriedly called upon the force, creating a sort of invisible forcefield bubble around himself and the Knights as they charged at him. He turned and blocked Idris Ren's strike with his sabre, staring her in the face.

"Idris! Stop and think for a moment. Snoke is cruel and thankless. To him, you're a pawn. You're disposable. But not to me." Ben gazed up at the glaring woman, almost hopefully. “Just stop this and join me.”

"Still your traitorous tongue before I take it out," Idris hissed, slamming the bottom of her sparking staff into Ben's gut. Ben coughed but quickly recovered, kicking dirt into another approaching Knights face before flipping over Idris and windmill kicking her in the back of the head. The five other Knights descended on him as Idris pulled herself up from the ground, her shoulders hunched in rage.

Ben spun and blocked and dodged, weaving over and under strikes and dealing blows where he could. He raised his hand in the direction of the nearest knight, clenching it into a fist and dropping to the ground. He had ignited every thermal detonator on the man’s belt, ducking in cover as the man was blown into several pieces along with a good few Stormtroopers.

Ben struggled and cried out as another knight managed to get him tangled in her Electro-whip. He choked on a gasp when a searing pain tore through him. One had shot him with a blaster. He should have foreseen it. Ben clutched onto control with an iron grip but it slipped through his fingers; the bubble-like forcefield dissipated along with his control.

A tall knight kicked his lightsaber out of his hand and knelt beside Ben's fallen form, gripping his hair and yanking his head up. Another approached him Vibro-axe in hand like an executioner. She raised the blade, ready to swing, when a loud shot rang out across the silent battlefield. The knight swayed slightly to-and-fro before crumpling to the ground, her body completely still. All eyes turned toward the direction the shot had come from; the sea of people parted to allow through General Hux, still holding his blaster.

"Hux. What are you doing?" the tall knight demanded savagely. Hux smirked as he reached the centre of the circle.

"I believe the correct term is rebelling," he stated before taking aim and shooting an enraged and distressed knight in the gut. Ben grinned and swiftly kicked the one holding him in the helmet, force-calling his lightsaber and easily stabbing it through thick shoulder armour to effectively pin the struggling Knight to the ground. Ben and Hux met in the middle, facing Idris defiantly. Ben squared his shoulders with newfound confidence.

"You tell Snoke he can't win. No matter how you try to crush it, the light will always prevail."

Idris sugared her shoulders and stormed back onboard the Finaliser. Stormtroopers dragged away the unconscious and wounded Knights of Ren, leaving behind the dead as they retreated.

Ben turned to look at Hux, eyes wide with exhilaration and surprise and confusion. His cheeks were pink as he looked over the man before him.

“What are you doing here?”

Hux holstered his blaster and Ben could swear he saw a flush to the General’s cheeks.

“I… I don't know,” Hux replied as honestly as possible. Ben opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as he was half pounced upon by Poe, Finn, and Rey, his mother and father not far behind.

“Holy shit you're alive! How could you be so stupid to just run off like that!”

“Oh my god! We were worried sick!”

“We thought you were gone forever and oh my god never do that again!”

They slowly released Ben one by one when they spotted Hux. Finn’s back straightened out of instinct before Poe snapped him out of it.

“General Hux,” he greeted coldly. Leia regarded the man with a confused and serious expression.

“What’s a General of the First Order doing helping the Resistance? Shouldn't you have left with your ship?”

“It isn't my ship anymore. I… I am a traitor. I follow Snoke no longer.”

All looked upon him with various expressions of distrust. Hux sighed.

“I don't expect you to trust me, but please just listen. I can give you all the information I know. More than enough to bring down the First Order.”

After a moment of silence, Poe stepped forward. “Why? Why are you choosing to help us? Why the change of heart?”

Hux let his eyes flicker over to Ben for no more than a second before turning back to the others.

“I was raised to believe that the Empire was ideal. That it was the embodiment of justice and order and that we should strive for the greatness of it. But, following the so-called betrayal of Snoke's top asset Kylo Ren, a man I resented and challenged at every turn, my eyes were opened to what the First Order truly was. So I left as quickly as I could short of stealing a ship and fleeing then and there. I know full well that you have no reason to trust me, but I beg of you to give me a chance to prove myself.”

All were silent, considering the former General with judging eyes. All heads turned as Finn broke from the circle.

“Do you know who I am?” he questioned, his tone neutral and cautious. Hux nodded.

“You are former Trooper FN-2187. You were a part of Phasma’s brigade.” Finn gave a nod of confirmation.

“I left for the same reason you did. I saw the corruption. I saw the injustice of it all. If what you're saying is true, I stand by you. I… trust you.”

Hux raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. “I… thank you.”

Finn smiled and patted Hux’s shoulder, earning an even more confused gaze from the former General. Next to step forward was Poe who looked over Hux before stating: “If we could trust Finn, we can trust you. Welcome to the Resistance.”

After a moment of silence Leia smiled and approached Hux, shaking her head. “You saved my son's life. For that, you have a home here.” Leia reached out and grasped Hux's hand, shaking it firmly. "As Mr. Dameron said, welcome to the Resistance."

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, this story! We've become emotionally attached to it! We keep brainstorming ideas for it over dinner and our family thinks we're insane. 
> 
> Anyway, we're actually working on another story simultaneously, (to keep us sane). This one is mostly Telly's doing. It's a kylux Mafia au and it should be coming pretty soon! 
> 
> That said, we hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and have a lovely day!
> 
> ~Mac and Al


	9. Love Withstands All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Sorry that we're a bit late! Telly's come down with something rather nasty so I've had to ask someone else to beta the, erm, risque scene which she usually does for me, and said friend was not at all as efficient and observant so we were a bit held up. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Hux was put to work immediately, performing such bass tasks as scrubbing and polishing the floors or even the ships that had survived the fire. He rarely saw Ben as the two had been placed on opposite sides of the blasted base by his suspicious and distrustful father.

Hux had given the Resistance every bit of information he harboured on the First Order, a considerable amount that took up several afternoons. Though a scattered few men and women still looked upon him with distrust, many others had accepted him almost gladly.

Hux wrung out his cloth before going back to scrubbing the X-Wing he was working on, scraping and rubbing at the black soot and scorch marks covering it. His mind wandered to Ben as it usually did.

He had hardly exchanged words with the young man since their initial conversation on the day of the battle but he couldn't stop thinking about him, wondering how his skin would feel beneath his hands. He knew full well he had to address this issue, and soon. He couldn't simply wander around through the rest of his life pining over Kylo Ren. He mentally slapped himself. Ben Solo was his name now. His true name. Sudden images of that blasted dream from what felt like an eternity ago flashed across his mind and he sighed in frustration.

Hux glanced up from his work as he heard a commotion from across the small field. His eyes landed on two figures a few metres away in the centre of the courtyard, apparently dueling fiercely with wooden swords.

Luke Skywalker and Ben twirled around each other, blocking and ducking and striking. Hux watched in awe at Luke's power and ferocity, at Ben's catlike grace and agility. Ben flipped and spun, weaving an intricate dance around his master who followed him step for step. Both men glanced up, the older in alarm and the younger in a sort of deviant excitment as a third person joined in their fight.

Rey flew from the low hanging roof, jumping down to land directly beside Ben, brandishing her own wooden sword. The younger two worked together against the elder, creating an impressive display.

They had him cornered when finally Luke called out, “Alright alright! I yield! You were right, I cannot actually take on the both of you at once!"

Ben and Rey dropped their practice swords, whooping and cheering for their triumph. Hux held back a soft chuckle as the two jumped around, basking in their achievement. He flushed in slight embarrassment when Ben glanced up, their eyes meeting.

He climbed down the ladder, quickly picking up his bucket and, for lack of better phrasing, fleeing the airfield. He dropped his supplies in the designated area and marched quickly towards his quarters, refusing to look back. 

He was halfway to his rooms before a voice called out his name, making him stop in his tracks. Ben rushed up to him, his brow furrowed and his face flushed.

“Solo,” he greeted shortly, carefully avoiding his eyes.

“You have been avoiding me,” he stated, crossing his arms. “Why?”

Hux opened his mouth to deny Ben’s words but the other man's face became stricter, demanding truth. Hux sighed in resolve.

“Not here. Can we talk about this somewhere more private?”

Ben contemplated silently before finally nodding. Hux sighed in relief, walking on toward his designated quarters. When they arrived, Hux typed in his security code and walked in, his shoulders tensing once more. 

“Alright General. Explain-” Ben's words were cut off as he was slammed against the door, a pair of lips connecting passionately with his. Ben was completely frozen, his eyes open wide with shock. All at once the kiss was over. Hux pulled back, now at a respectful distance. Ben sputtered slightly, utterly shocked and confused.

“How long?” Ben asked softly, back to the door as if he were frozen in place. Hux took a deep breath.

“I'm not sure. I realised it only when you left the Finaliser. After that, I could only think of you. Even when I tried to focus on something, anything else, you were always on the forefront of my mind.” Hux took a step closer, his eyes never leaving the floor as if ashamed. “And then… when I failed to capture you on the ice planet, Snoke… the way he treated my failure.”

Ben twitched in remembrance of Snoke's many forms of punishment; his face softened when his eyes locked onto Hux’s. Hux cleared his throat and turned away, his hands primly folded behind his back.

“I understand completely if you don't wish to see me anymore. I never meant any harm. I just… I wanted… I thought you should be aware of my feelings.”

“How hard is it?” Ben questioned.

“I beg your pardon?” Hux replied, a touch shocked as a pink flush traveled up his neck to his ears. Ben smirked.

“How you feel, I mean… is it difficult to understand? I'd imagine it is, considering your childhood, the way you were raised. This is going against everything you were brought up on, isn't it?”

Hux reluctantly nodded, eyes to the floor. 

“Tell me truthfully, General. That dream that one night before the battle… That was you, wasn't it?” Ben said after what felt like an eternity of silence. Hux’s face flushed deeper red and he nodded.

“You know, just that night I had been telling my mother that the only regret I had for leaving the Finaliser was that I’d left someone behind. Someone who I thought had hated me with every fibre of his being but who I could never stop thinking about. I was shocked when you came to my aid during the battle. Shocked but glad. Hopeful. I thought I'd never seen you again.”

Hux closed the space between them in seconds, holding Ben's face gently with both hands and pressing his lips against his. Ben melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hux’s back and gripping his shoulders tightly. Hux's fingers wove through Ben’s hair and Ben let out a pleasured sigh at the sensation. Hux gripped a wavy lock and yanked gently; Ben's moan of appreciation reverberated through the room and Hux pushed his knee between the other man’s legs, eliminating all space between them.

“Hux,” he groaned as the other man slowly moved down from his lips, kissing and nipping at his jaw, his ear, his neck. Ben’s breath stuttered as Hux bit down on the sweet spot at the base of his throat. Hands fisted in the back of his shirt and Ben arched beautifully off of the flat surface of the door, grinding his hips against Hux’s.

Hux let out a low groan against the other man's smooth neck, dragging his teeth and tongue further downward before his progress was halted by the loose collar of Ben’s training fatigues. Ben huffed as he pulled the shirt off over his head, setting to work on divesting the other man of his clothes.

Hux dragged his nose lightly across a sharp collarbone, revealing in the feeling of Ben’s smooth skin. His hands roamed over the soft but well muscled expanse of the other man's torso, his thumbs rubbing circles over peaked nipples. Ben let out a plaintive moan as Hux’s knee applied pressure to his straining erection, his own long fingers threading into the short cropped ginger hair, ruffling it from its proper place.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that,” Ben laughed breathily, tugging playfully on mussed orange hair.

Hux moved up in a flash, assaulting Ben's swollen lips with vigour, sliding his tongue in to taste. Ben keened softly, pressing the length of his body firmly against Hux's.

“I want you,” he hissed against his former General’s lips, grinding against his hips impatiently. Hux’s breath stuttered and he reached down to grip Ben’s circling hips, digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise.

“You'll finish me off if you keep going like that,” he stated breathlessly. Ben smirked, his hands traveling down Hux’s bare chest, nails leaving raised lines of red angry flesh before he gripped Hux by the waist and spun them around so Hux's back was against the door. His clever fingers clutched the buckle of Hux's belt, working it and his trousers open slowly, teasingly.

 

Hux watched, utterly speechless as Ben dropped to his knees in front of him. He stared up seductively, sucking on his fingers and releasing them with a pop before moving his hand down into his trousers. Hux groaned gently at the sinful sight of Ben fingering himself. With his other hand, Ben reached up, removing Hux's erection from his pants and taking the head into his mouth.

Hux's knees went weak very briefly as he watched Ben bob on his cock, sucking and licking. He fought to keep his hips still but couldn't quite help how his fingers went to thread through thick dark hair grasping for leverage.

“Is this how you imagined it?” he whispered, placing kisses along Hux’s length.

“It's better,” he answered truthfully. Ben paused in his ministrations just long enough for Hux to hoist him up from the ground, halting the movements of the hand preparing him and kissing him deeply. They were sent into motion, making their way clumsily toward the bed in the corner of the room as they stripped each other completely to the skin. Hands roamed appreciatively over newly bared flesh as moans echoed through the room.

Ben sucked in a gasp when his back hit the bed, staring up at Hux with wide nearly black eyes. Hux moved to kneel between the younger man's legs, hands traveling from his abdomen to his thighs, stroking the soft skin over hard muscle. Ben's eyes fluttered closed as Hux moved his face closer, kissing and nipping and sucking at his inner thighs, breathing in the scent of him.

He revelled in the small gasps and moans falling from Ben's lips at his attentions, pressing a gentle kiss to the flat dipping area just beside his sharp hip bone. Ben's hips stuttered upward and he let out a small cry of pleasure. Hux immediately filed away the reaction. He'd definitely have to do that again.

Hux gently grasped Ben's ankles, pulling his legs up to drape over his shoulders. He looked over the glorious mess he had created, bruises and bite marks littering the pale skin laid out before his hungry eyes. He leaned down, placing feather-light kisses over Ben's beautiful swollen red lips as he pushed a finger gently into his already spit-slick entrance. Ben's hands scrambled across Hux’s body, searching for purchase. They flitted quickly from his chest to his back to his shoulders, finally settling in his hair as his back bowed off of the bed. Hux smiled gently at his enthusiasm, adding in a second finger and sucking the young man's lower lip in between his own.

“Hux please. I need… I need you,” Ben half-whimpered, his hips rocking, almost fucking himself on Hux’s fingers. Hux groaned, his patience running thin as he pulled his fingers out. He reached over into the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a phial of oil. He poured a generous amount into his hand and stroked himself, coating his cock liberally in the slick oil. He positioned himself at Ben's entrance and slowly, carefully pushed in.

Ben wailed beneath him, his nails digging into Hux's shoulder. Hux started slow, thrusting in and out, in and out as Ben thrashed beneath him, moaning like a pleasure slave. Hux’s resolve crumbled at those delicious sounds and soon his hips were snapping forward and back at an almost vicious pace. The sounds that filled the room were absolutely filthy, skin slapping skin, moaning and whimpering and keening in pleasure, panting breaths, pretty begging, and names called out in ecstasy.

Ben came first, untouched, spending across his own chest and stomach. Hux followed shortly after, collapsing into the mess of the other man's release. Both lay there panting, bodies glazed in sweat.

Hux eased Ben's legs down from his shoulders before crawling up beside him on the bed. The two locked eyes for a moment, simply staring in wonder at each other before Ben leaned in slowly, pecking Hux’s lips gently, lovingly.

“I… I love you,” he admitted, his expression suddenly timid. Hux snaked his arms around the other, pulling him in and petting his hair. Ben rested his head against Hux’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Just as they began to close their eyes, Hux whispered,

“I love you too.”

………

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that fun. Please let me know if there were any corrections that need to be made!
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon! If you want to wish Telly a speedy recovery I'll pass on the sentiment!
> 
> -Al


	10. The Challenge is Issued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm back and I'm alive! Sorry about the wait you guys! I've been in the hospital with viral pneumonia and I wasn't allowed my computer. But please enjoy this chapter!

~

_Ben was surrounded by friends. He couldn't see faces but he knew who they were. He recognised Poe’s voice as he bantered with Finn and Rey. He tried to smile but it seemed he couldn't. He blinked. He was somewhere else. His body was completely rigid and he could barely breath. He felt her presence before he saw her, stepping out of the shadows with her helmet in her hands._

_“Why did you let me die, Ben?” Kanjii cried. Ben winced, the only small bit of control he was able to muster. He tried to speak but a searing pain suddenly washed over him. He glanced back to where Kanjii was only to see she'd been replaced by Idris Ren._

  _“Ah. Kylo Ren. How good of you to join us,” she hissed, her voice far from human and more reminiscent of a snake. He fought. At least he tried. His limbs still refused to budge and he felt a tear slide down his face._

_“Aw. Don't worry. You're perfectly safe here. You're back where you belong. In the dark.”_

_“Hux,” he heard himself rasp in a broken voice._

_“The traitor General? He's been dealt with accordingly.” Her laugh cut through him like a knife and he heard the distant echo of a scream; he only realised after it ended that it had come from him. His limbs were suddenly freed and he shot to his feet, lunging for Idris. Phantom hands grabbed him and held him back. He thrashed wildly as he watched Idris grin._

_“To save him, meet me on Jakku. Alone. We can settle this once and for all.”_

_~_

Ben awoke with a gasp of breath. His entire body was shaking and glazed in sweat. He barely registered a voice calling out to him, hands on him, still swimming in limbo between awake and asleep.

“Ben!” the voice called urgently. Ben's eyes eased open and he realised he was sobbing. His gaze met a fierce green one. Hux gently removed his hands from Ben’s shoulders, bringing one up to cup his cheek.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly, thumb stroking the sweat-slick skin of his face.

“Please don't leave me,” Ben whispered, his voice hoarse. A small smile curved Hux lips and he leaned down, placing a careful kiss on Ben’s forehead.

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

………

Hours later, Ben stared at the ceiling of Hux’s quarters, having given up on trying to fall asleep. The voice of Idris Ren ran through his head on an endless loop.

_“To save him, meet me on Jakku.”_

Had she meant that? Would he find her on that barren trash heap of a planet or was it just a dream. No. There is no such thing as just a dream.

Ben glanced over at Hux who was sleeping soundly beside him. His mind was made up. Ben slipped out of bed, dressing quickly and leaving the room without a sound. He sprinted to the airfield, making certain to avoid anyone on patrol. He climbed silently into an X-Wing, mind set on one thing. He would protect his father, his mother, his friends… Hux… they would all be safe; as long as he succeeded, that is.

………

Hux’s entire body ached deliciously when he awoke. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this good after a night's sleep. He smiled as he rolled over, throwing his arm over… a pillow? Hux’s eyes snapped open to an empty bed. He was hit immediately with a sense of foreboding. Had Ben left him? Had he lied about loving him? Had he been taken again?

He glanced around the room worriedly. No points of forced entry, nothing out of place, nothing to indicate a struggle. Hux pulled himself out of bed, dressing quickly and efficiently before racing out of his room, determined to find Ben.

………

Ben stepped out of his ship, wiping alreading forming sweat from his brow. He let his gaze fall upon the massive junkyard he had landed beside, sighing and approaching it with caution.

“Ah. Ben Solo,” a voice greeted snidely. Ben whirled about in the sand, struggling briefly to keep his footing.

“I’m surprised you came alone. I would’ve thought you’d at least bring the traitor Hux with you,” Idris hissed as she approached him, her helmet gleaming in the harsh sunlight.

“It was a condition of yours that we both come alone, wasn’t it?” Ben shot back rhetorically, his voice harsh and cold. Idris chuckled.

“That _you_ come alone, yes. However, I said nothing to that extent for myself.”

Ben stepped back in fury and fear as the remaining Knights appeared from behind piles of scrap and trash.

“You hag,” he growled, his lightsaber in his hand immediately with the red blade ignited. Without time to think on it, he charged at his old comrades, the three that were left, his rage screaming out of him. His blade struck against Idris’s electrostaff, sending sparks flying as they pushed back against eachother, challenging the other to blink first.

The closest knight to his left whirred into action, leaping at him and swinging her fist, slashing across his side with the blade of her vibroknuckler. He barley felt the pain, simply kicking her in the jaw under her helmet, sending her flying backward into a trash heap.

Ben spun quickly, ducking the swing of Idris’s staff and rolling out of the way of the swing of a vibro-axe as it struck the ground where he was not a second before. He sprung to his feet, flinging his hand up and throwing the both of them back.

He had no time to celebrate as a knight jumped onto his back, punching swiftly over and over again and cutting through his thick robes and hidden armour. Ben cried out in surprised pain, immediately dropping back to the ground. She grunted with impact, pausing in her attack long enough for Ben to stand, re-ignite his red blade, and stab her through the heart.

He turned swiftly as Idris and tge remaining knight approached once again, Idris’s staff sparking dangerously. His shoulders hunched as he heard the telltale sound of broken wiring sparking; the previosly defeated knight sat up, the gaping hole in her chest not phasing her a bit as she and the others closed in on him. This would take a while.

………

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Han demanded, glaring down at Hux menacingly.

“I mean precisely what I said. I’ve searched everywhere for him, as have the others,” Hux answered imperiously as he motioned to Poe, Finn, Rey, and a few assorted people behind him. “He’s nowhere to be found.”

“Where was he last seen,” Leia inquired, stepping in with a commanding expression. Hux looked down, a blush trailing up his neck to his cheeks as the rest of the people in the room exchanged guesses.

“The last I saw of him was our training yesterday evening. Then he was gone. He wasn’t even at supper,” Rey supplied. “Does anyone remember seeing him after say 1900?”

“He was with me,” Hux admitted, refusing to meet anyone’s eye.

“And why was he with…” Han paused in his sentence, eyes widening briefly before squinting dangerously. “What did you do to him? What did you do to my son?” he demanded, jetting forward and grabbing Hux by the front of his shirt.

“I did nothing that he didn’t agree with,” Hux said, his expression steely.

“I knew we shouldn’t have trusted you. He’s gone because of you, isn’t he? You drove him away!”

“I love him,” Hux stated.

“And he loves you, doesn’t he,” Leia cut in, placing her hand on Han’s shoulder to still him. “You’re the one he told me about, aren't you? The one he thought he’d left behind.”

Hux nodded gently as Han released his hold on him, everyone in the room completely silent.

All eyes went to the door of the conference room they were in as Luke stormed in, his fists clenched and his jaw set.

“I’ve just been to the airfield. One of the ships is gone.”

“How did you always find him before,” Leia questioned, gazing hopefully at Hux.

“We had a tracker in his belt. Only I had access to it. I’m positive he knew about it and most likely disabled it upon coming here.”

Poe perked up immediately, moving to stand beside Hux. “No! He still has it! He put it in the hilt of his lightsaber!”

Hux stared at Poe, mind overwhelmed with hope. “I need a data-reader. One with a strong signal. If we’re lucky, I can find him in a little over ten minutes!”

Everybody scrambled to accommodate Hux’s wishes. He thought to himself, wondering briefly if it would be strong enough to project to Ben, wherever he was.

_‘Try not to get yourself killed in the next few minutes. I’m going to find you.’_

.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We here at TellyAl pride ourselves on having the emotional ranges of a teaspoon, or at least, I do. Alice understands that stuff. Which is of course why we enjoy writing for Kylo and Hux as one is incredibly emotional in all the wrong ways and one is emotionally constipated like me. Woo hoo. Please let us know if we can change anything in this chapter or the next! We both hate writing big climatic endings but we're trying.
> 
> ~Mac


	11. The Final Battle

Ben felt lightheaded. They’d been battling for hours under the harsh sun and he had finally managed to eliminate the two remaining knights, having to hack the cyborg into bits to keep her from simply repairing herself.

He was now face to mask with Idris when he felt it; less like a disturbance in the force and more like an eruption of complete and utter panic. Ben’s entire body went tense as a familiar cruel laugh reached his ears. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breath. The force wrapped around him, holding him in its suffocating grasp.

“Such a determined little brat you are,” Snoke hissed, tightening his invisible grasp on Ben’s throat. “I could have made you something great. If only you had been strong enough to deny the call of the light.”

Ben choked out a bitter laugh, reaching out to the force with absolute determination. He dragged himself out of Snoke’s control, turning to face him with a vicious glare. His old master’s wrinkled and haggard face was twisted in a sort of surprised rage; Ben drew his lightsaber, igniting the blue side and easing into a fighting stance.

“It was weakness and fear that kept me from the light. Now that I am redeemed, I fear you no longer.”

Idris cackled behind him. “Oh? You think you’re so high and mighty because Mummy and Daddy love you again? Well I’ll show you fear!”

She sprinted to meet him, swinging her staff and catching him in the back. His body spasmed and shivered as electricity coursed through him. He choked back a scream as he dropped to his knees, teeth biting down on his lip until he tasted blood. Snoke laughed his raspy menacing laugh, reinforcing his control over Ben’s body.

“You will regret the day you betrayed me, Ben Solo. When I am finished with you, there will be nothing left of you for your blessed parents to mourn over.”

“Not if I can help it,” stated a voice from the side. Ben dragged his head up to see Rey, lightsaber in hand, facing them with a determined expression. Luke stepped up beside her, drawing his own lightsaber and locking eyes with Snoke.

“Release him now,” he demanded. Snoke sneered, flinging his arm up. Ben’s body, limp with pain and exhaustion, slid across the sand to Snoke, the decrepit man taking hold of his hair and dragging him up to his knees.

“Idris Ren, take care of the girl. Skywalker is mine,” he ordered almost passively. Idris nodded shortly and flew towards her new opponent, her staff clashing against Rey’s lightsaber. Luke on the other hand frowned, approaching Snoke with caution. Ben’s vision swam. He could barely register his surroundings.

Suddenly, his vision tunneled and his mind conjured up a familiar face. Hux. If Snoke got to Hux... He couldn’t let him… He had to do something. It was that thought that set him into action.

Without thinking twice, Ben called his lightsaber to his hand, ignited his blades, and swung. An inhuman shriek resounded through the barren junkyard and Ben shot up to his feet. Snoke cradled his severed wrist with a look of unadulterated rage before raising his other hand and sending Ben flying. His back hit the sand and he rolled to his feet swiftly, immediately charging back toward Snoke, this time with Luke by his side.

The two men moved together, striking and dodging powerful bolts of force lightning as Rey battled Idris fiercely. Ben and Luke worked their way closer and closer to Snoke, ducking every obstacle he threw at them. Snoke was becoming nervous, his accuracy getting increasingly worse as Master and Padawan broke past his defenses. With one last throw of force, Ben threw Snoke backward into the burning sand.

“Isn’t this fitting? A man who thought himself a god, dying like a coward; a worm,” Luke stated, bringing his blade to Snoke’s neck. “Ben. I believe this should be your decision. Your score to settle.” Luke stepped aside to allow Ben forward. Snoke glared up at him.

“You wouldn’t dare, boy. I gave you everything! I made you who you are today, not him! You wouldn’t dare kill me!”

Ben glanced up, eyes locked on Snoke’s emaciated face. He thought of clear green eyes, of neat red hair, of strong but surprisingly gentle arms holding him close. He made his decision easily.

“In order to protect the ones I love, I would do anything. I take your life not for personal gain or prosperity, but to restore balance to the Force.” Ben raised his arms, flipping his sabre around to the blue side and swinging down swiftly. He watched as the life left Snoke’s eyes, not satisfied but calm. Luke’s hand rested on his shoulder.

“It is done.”

“A rather anticlimactic finish, don’t you think, Master?” Ben commented, deactivating his lightsaber.

“Not every story must end in excitement. You’ve made your grandfather proud today, Ben.” Ben glanced at his uncle with wide eyes.

“Uncle, I-”

“However,” Luke interrupted. “Your mother and father are absolutely livid. I suggest we not make them wait too much longer.” Ben nodded, glancing over to where Rey held down an unmasked Idris Ren.

“Ah. I’d forgotten she was here…” he admitted. Idris screeched in rage, kicking viciously. Rey raised the hilt of her lightsaber, bashing the struggling Knight across the head and knocking her out.

“Finally. I thought she’d never quit!” Rey exclaimed.

"Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anticlimactic ending is anticlimactic. Even Ben thought so! With this ending, we wanted to sort of simulate the ending of the 6th Star Wars movie when Darth Vader (Kylo Ren) just picks up Palpatine (Snoke) and throws him off of a fucking bridge instead of having a huge confrontation that lasts forever and that literally exhausts Telly to write. We barely included Rey and Idris's battle but if you'd like us to put a bit of that in, we will. Because girl power.
> 
> Don't worry though because there's one chapter left to kind of wrap this story in a lovely little Rom-Com bow. Thank you for indulging in our craziness, dear readers! If you enjoyed this story, please go read our others!
> 
> ~Mac and Al


	12. Epilogue

Three Years Later

Ben groaned tiredly, rolling over in bed to fling an arm over Hux beside him. The ginger man chuckled softly.

“Ben? Are you awake?” Ben grunted in response, burrowing his face into Hux’s chest. The former General slowly moved his hand up, letting his fingers card through the other man’s hair.

“You know, it’s completely unfair that even when you’ve just woken up your hair is perfect,” he mumbled, tugging playfully on a dark lock. Ben smiled against Hux’s chest, arching his back and stretching like a cat.

“Alright alright. I’m awake. You win.”

“I always win, Solo.”

Ben rolled his eyes sleepily, dragging himself out of bed.

“So,” Hux started with a wide grin. “This is your first day as a true Jedi Knight. How do you feel?”

Ben huffed out a laugh, pulling his shirt and tunic on over his head. “I feel like we maybe went a bit overboard with celebration. I’ll be walking bowlegged for the next few days.”

Hux’s grin morphed into a smirk as he glanced around the room; half of it’s contents was now on the floor and there was an impressive hole in the back of one of the chairs.

“I haven’t felt like this since our wedding night,” Ben admitted, locating his trousers with a triumphant sound and pulling them on.

“You mustn’t fault me for that, dear. I was sure we wouldn’t get a wedding night if your father had any say in it, so I was a bit…”

“Excited?” Ben finished for him, smoothing out the wrinkles on his tunic. Hux quirked an eyebrow.

“Quite.”

Ben shook his head with a fond smile. “You know, I can’t remember a time when I was this happy,” he stated, flushing slightly. Hux pulled himself out of bed, making his way to his husband’s side and pulling him against his chest.

“I’m only glad I could give you that happiness.”

Ben chuckled, dipping his head to place a gentle kiss on Hux’s neck. “Don’t go too soft on me, darling,” he quipped.

“No fear of that. You could never make me go soft,” Hux shot back, a playful gleam in his eye. Ben almost snorted with laughter, shoving away from him.

“If my father were here to hear that!”

Hux joined him in his laughter, the two holding their sides by the end of it.

“I love you, Ben,” Hux whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to Ben’s cheek.

“I love you, too… Armitage.”

“No.”

“But it’s funny-” 

“Under absolutely no circumstances are you allowed to call me that while we’re in the bedroom.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this story is finished! Wasn't that a crazy fun roller coaster. It certainly was for us! Please comment and subscribe, (do people say that on ao3??). If you want, you can share with us you favourite bit! 
> 
> If you liked this story, please do check out our others!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> ~Telemachus Idris Fontenot and Clytemnestra Alice Daily


	13. *Announcement*

Hello everyone! We wanted to let you all know that this story has been updated! We’ve written an entirely new beginning and have changed many scenes to fit better with our current understanding of TFA characters. 

We’ve also redone the scenes involving the Knights of Ren to make them a bit less like individual people to make the entire thing a bit more like canon.

We hope you like the changes!

 

Yours Truly,

~Telly

-DailyAl

=Hela

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Please feel free to comment as we love it when you guys talk to us!
> 
> Yours Truly,
> 
> ~Mac and Al


End file.
